The Little Urashima
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Translation of my fanfic "A pequena Urashima" for "Hamwi2000". I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**The little Urashima**

**Chapter 1.**

Tokyo. 19 hours of the night.

As it was summer, there were more people on the street at this time... as a little girl sitting in a fetal position on a park bench. Couldn't see the girl's face, who was already head down, but she had dark brown hair, long and straight to the waist, and wearing an old and ripped dress.

In the girl's mind, had memories of her two years in a Japanese orphanage, located in Morioka. But one of them made her escape from the orphanage and go to Tokyo.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night in an orphanage of Morioka, a dialogue going on between the director and the deputy director.<p>

**Director:** It's all going as planned. When Akemi complete 14 years old, will marry with my son and all the family fortune it will be our!

However, they didn't know that the little girl of 7 years, Akemi, all listened behind the door. Had been forced to wash the toilets and was going to the room after cleaning, but to hear her name, was curious.

**Deputy director:** It's a good plan to marry her to your son in the future, but... and her father?

**Director: **Keitaro Urashima? Bah, spare me! He lives in Tokyo and don't know the existence of the daughter! And I prefer he continue doesn't knowing.

**Akemi:** *shocked* _My father is alive?_

It was two years her mother had died in a plane crash and has since lived in an feminine orphanage where she was abused. Knowing she had a father was like a light at the end of the tunnel... and she had to find that light.

So much so that in a moment of distraction from the director and deputy director, stole her documents of the board and ran the orphanage.

* * *

><p><strong>Voice:<strong> Little girl, are you okay?

Akemi awoke from her thoughts with a male voice calling her and lifted her head, revealing her beautiful blue eyes. The male voice belonged to Keitaro Urashima, who scared her a little to be hurt. It was for less: he was caught again.

**Akemi:** *arching an eyebrow* I should ask, no? Look at your state!

**Keitaro:** *embarrassed* That's nothing, I'm used to. But what are you doing here alone? Where are your parents?

**Akemi:** *sad face* My mother died two years ago in a plane crash. My father, I don't know. That's why I'm here to meet him.

**Keitaro:** *slight grin* You'll find it, trust me.

Keitaro sat on the bench beside her, a little unsure, but was relieved when she didn't stop him. Akemi noticed when he took one of the bags he carried.

**Keitaro:** Want some bread? I just bought for dinner at the inn where I live, but unless one bread won't make a difference.

**Akemi:** *accepting the bread* Thank you. Oh, excuse the rudeness. My name is Akemi.

**Keitaro:** Nice to meet you, Akemi. I am Keitaro. Keitaro Urashima.

If Keitaro was already concerned with Akemi, even more so when she widenes her eyes... before starting to cry.

**Keitaro: ***worried* Are you okay?

**Akemi: ***excited* You are my father!

Keitaro was astonished, especially when Akemi gave him a tender embrace.

**Keitaro: ***nervous* A-as well as "You are my father"?

**Akemi: ***grin* It is! The name of my mother is Shane Takahashi. Meet a girl with that name?

Keitaro knew. He was just a teenager when they first saw and had a short courtship, before her family moved. But he didn't knew that Shane had gotten pregnant.

**Keitaro:** *suspicious* _Does Shane... __even had a daughter? I ask you something, just to be sure. _Ahn ... Akemi, how old are you?

**Akemi: ***counting on fingers* Um ... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... 7 years old.

**Keitaro: ***shocked* Y-you are really my daughter!

Thrilled, Keitaro hugged Akemi, who returned the embrace of his father. Akemi just released the hug when remembered one detail that Keitaro was counted.

**Akemi: **You said you live in a inn?

**Keitaro: **Yes. I'm actually the manager of the inn, although sometimes I wouldn't be, because I catch a lot. Isn't easy being the only man in a female dorm.

**Akemi: ***serious* Female Dorm... I didn't like. I hate women.

**Keitaro: ***surprised* You hate? Why?

**Akemi: ***look away* For all the women I met at the female orphanage where I lived were mean to me. Apart from my mother, I never liked any other woman. But if you live there, what can I do?

Akemi gave a yawn and Keitaro, realizing that she was tired, carried her back. On the way, she fell asleep.

**Keitaro:** *warm smile* _I've never felt like this before. __It's as if I really wanted to protect her from all evil! Well, she's my daughter, and this is my duty as a father._

However, upon entering the pension, Naru was waiting... with a baseball bat.

**Naru:** YOUR PERVERT!

However, when she was going to attack him...

**Motoko: ***appearing out of nowhere with the other* NARU, WAIT! URASHIMA WAS WITH SOMEONE ON HIS BACK!

Naru stopped just in time before you notice who was on the back of Keitaro.

**Naru: ***angry* Just what I needed! In addition to weigh, he's kidnapper!

**Keitaro:** *annoyed* I DON'T KIDNAPPED ANYONE!

Keitaro's scream scared everybody because they never had seen him angry like that. However, the scream has awake Akemi, who rubbed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 2.**

**Akemi: ***yawn* Are we there yet?

The somnolence of Akemi was soon when she seen the girls. In a surprised look turned an angry look.

**Akemi:** *serious* Yes... we have arrived.

Keitaro placed Akemi on the floor, but the girl kept hidden behind his father.

**Naru: **So, Keitaro? You will explain who is this girl?

**Akemi: ***angry* I am his daughter: Akemi. And if you're Naru Narusegawa, fuck off! My mother never liked you.

Naru was surprised. Not only that girl knew her name as well as hated.

**Keitaro: **Don't look at me, Narusegawa. I didn't tell her the name of anyone.

**Akemi: ***pointing Naru and Kitsune* I know these two: Naru Narusegawa and Mitsune Konno. They were classmates of my mom.

**Motoko: ***suspicious* And who is your mother?

**Akemi: ***crossing their arms* Her name is Shane Takahashi.

**Kitsune: ***remembering* I know who is. The "tomboy" who left school. But if she is your mother, why said Keitaro is your father?

**Akemi: **Because is in my birth certificate. And Dad has confirmed.

**Naru: ***angry* YOUR PERVERT! YOU NEVER TOLD FOR ME!

**Keitaro:** *bouncing* AND WHAT HAVE YOU HIDE FROM ME? HUH?

**Kaolla: ***whispering to Sarah* When Keitaro was just so brave?

**Sarah: ***whispering back* It's amazing what parenthood does.

**Haruka: ***separating the two* Stop you two! Naru, willingly or not, Keitaro has a daughter! And as he is the manager of the Pension Hinata, the girl will be here.

**Motoko: **She can't stay with her mother?

**Akemi: ***sarcastic* Only if you can bring my mother back from the grave.

Mutsumi squeezed laughter, both by way of talking about Akemi and by Motoko's face after the response.

**Keitaro: **Well, then it's settled.

After Keitaro introduced everyone to his daughter, all went to dinner and prepare for sleep.

**Kanako: **But who will she sleep?

**Akemi: ***grabbing the arm of Keitaro* With Dad, of course! I don't like women. Why should sleep with one? To be attacked in the night?

**Keitaro: ***sigh* Okay, you can sleep with me.

**Akemi: ***grin* Thank you, Dad.

Akemi embraced her father tenderly.

**Sarah: ***whispering to Kaolla* She may not like us, but really loves the idiot.

**Kaolla: ***whispering back* This scene happens to you and your father?

**Sarah:** *warm smile* Yes.

During the night, Shinobu woke up with steps in the hallway and went to check. The steps led to the kitchen, where someone opened the refrigerator.

Shinobu was tense, but calmed down when she noticed who was in the kitchen.

**Shinobu: ***relieved* Akemi-chan, what a fright! I thought it was a thief!

Akemi said nothing, just took the milk in the fridge and poured in a cup, sitting on the table to drink. Shinobu is a little bothered by the silence, but decided to break it to notice something.

**Shinobu: ***pointing* That's pretty much!

Akemi looked back at that Shinobu pointed and realized she was referring to medallion the first bore around her neck.

**Akemi: **I got it from my mother before she died.

Shinobu sat at the table with Akemi. She was determined to get her friendship.

**Shinobu: **Akemi... sorry for asking, but... why do you hate women?

**Akemi: ***serious* You would hate to pass through what I did at the orphanage.

**Shinobu: ***confused* Orphanage? I don't understand!

**Akemi: **When my mother died two years ago, I was sent to a female orphanage, where I suffered a terrible time.

**Shinobu: **Akemi, not all women are evil!

**Akemi: **The ones I met were! But maybe I give a chance for the residents of the pension.

**Shinobu: ***excited* Do you promise?

**Akemi: ***slight grin* I promise. *getting serious again* except to Narusegawa and Konno. They were bad with my mother when she was a teenager, so I don't want to be friends with them.

**Shinobu: ***surprise* Uh... okay then! I'm going back to bed. Put the things away after using, right?

**Akemi:** Right.

Shinobu left the kitchen and Akemi watched her exiting.

**Akemi:** *slight grin* _Maybe I should even give a chance for the girls. __To Shinobu, especially. She seems like a nice girl._

Akemi took the locket and looked in the palm of your hand. At the time, remembered the last conversation she had with her mother in life.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane:<strong> Akemi, honey, come here a minute?

A Akemi nearly five years old came hopping up where her mother was.

**Akemi: ***grin* Yes, Mom?

**Shane: ***delivering a package* This is for you. I know your birthday is only 5 years next week, but I decided to deliver your gift now, since the plane leaves tomorrow.

Akemi took the package and discovered her gift: a locket with her name written on it. Moved, embraced her mother.

**Akemi: **Mom, you will already have returned the plane trip when my birthday arrive?

**Shane: **I hope so, dear.

* * *

><p><strong>Akemi:<strong> *tears in eyes* _And she doesn't come back. __That trip was the last. _Mom... I miss you so much.

**Keitaro:** *watching her, hidden*_ I miss her too, Akemi. __Me too._


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 3.**

Finally, the coexistence between Keitaro and his daughter began. Except when Keitaro was in Toudai, the two spent much time together.

Akemi avoided contact with the women of the Inn, then spent much time in the tea house when his father wasn't. Haruka was Keitaro's aunt and he trusted her, so Akemi trusted too.

However, when Keitaro wasn't in Toudai, the two used to walk together. Sometimes, with the residents, sometimes alone. One of these trips was in the park Neverland, where Akemi meet the two Keitaro's friends: Haitani and Shirai.

**Akemi: ***excited* I've never been in an amusement park before. I'm dying to go all the toys! We can go to the roller coaster?

**Keitaro: ***putting her sitting on his shoulders* Take it easy, okay?

**Voice:** Hey Keitaro.

Keitaro turned to those who had called and noticed Haitani and Shirai going to him.

**Keitaro: **Who are you?

**Shirai: ***angry* I'M SHIRAI!

**Haitani: ***also angry* AND I'M HAITANI!

**Keitaro:** *drop* Oh, I remember now.

**Shirai: ***see Akemi* I noting you brought your little sister to the park. She is very cute!

**Akemi: ***shy smile* I thank the "cute". But I am his daughter, not sister.

**Haitani and Shirai: ***shocked* DAUGHTER?

**Keitaro: **Let me explain: you remember Shane Takahashi?

**Haitani:** *shudder* It has to forget her? I took the worst beating of my life!

* * *

><p>In the hallway of a school, a boy of 14 years old was lifted by the collar of clothes for a girl of 15 years old. Their names were Haitani and Shane.<p>

**Shane: ***angry* WHAT DO YOU CALL ME?

**Haitani: ***mumble* Kitten...

It was the last thing Haitani said, before winning a double knockout.

* * *

><p><strong>Haitani: <strong>*shudder* I shudder to remember the beating I took that repeat student. She is Akemi's mother? How the hell you managed to tame that beast, Keitaro?

**Akemi: ***surprise* I've never seen Mom act as a beast before.

**Keitaro: **This isn't a matter for now. Come, Akemi, let the roller coaster.

The two moved away, and being watched by Haitani Shirai.

**Shirai: **Whatever Keitaro has done with Shane, it worked. But where is she?

**Haitani: ***grin* They should have stopped dating when she was pregnant. Without a doubt.

What they didn't know is that far away, more precisely in a hospital room, there was a 23 year old woman in a coma. She had black hair and ruffled to the waist, with the fringe on the eyes. She was with her left arm and both legs amputated, and the right side of her face covered in bandages.

**Woman:** *weakly* A... kemi...

The months passed quickly and Akemi enjoying herself with her father. Until one day when Seta visited the Hinata Inn.

**Keitaro: **Hello, Seta-san!

**Seta: **Hello Keitarô. Got a minute? I need to talk to you urgent.

**Keitaro: ***worried* It's about some digging?

**Seta:** Yes. And I would like to come with me.

**Keitaro:** I'd love to, but... I can't let my daughter Akemi here. She doesn't get along with girls from the Hinata Inn.

**Seta: **No problem, Keitaro: Bring your daughter! I'll take Sarah and Haruka too.

**Keitaro: ***excited* Really? I am very grateful, Seta-san. I will tell Akemi.

Said and done. Everybody did their bags and prepared to leave. Haruka, of course, left everything to the care of Mutsumi.

**Akemi: ***excited* This will be so cool! I have never traveled before!

**Sarah: ***arching an eyebrow* Are you serious?

**Akemi: **I lived in an orphanage. There wasn't way to travel.

Akemi and Sarah had a relationship of "known" since the blonde didn't get along with Keitaro, but could be reasonable with each other.

**Sarah: **But your mother never took you on trips?

**Akemi: **If she took it, I was too young to remember. Going to do five years when she died.

**Sarah: **This medallion around your neck was given by her, wasn't it?

**Akemi: **Yeah. My greatest treasure. I wonder what my mother is doing in another world.

However, in this world, the same woman from before had awakened scared.

**Woman: **AKEMI!

**Voice: **Relax, girl. Finally awoke.

The woman looked away and didn't recognize the man.

**Woman: ***suspicious* Who are you?

**Man: **I'm Dr. Stu, very pleased. You suffered a plane crash so ugly, you know? It's a miracle you survived.

**Woman: **Plane crash? Ahn... how long I was unconscious?

**Dr. Stu: **Two years, if I'm not mistaken.

**Woman: ***surprised* TWO YEARS? *looking down* WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM AND MY LEGS? AND WHY I SEE ONLY FOR ONE EYE?

**Dr. Stu: **You lost them in the accident. But don't worry: we will put prostheses in your members and in your face.

**Woman: ***trying* So do it! I have to find my daughter Akemi!

**Dr. Stu: **We will work as quickly as possible. By the way, what's your name?

**Woman:** Shane Takarashi.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 4.**

Seta led the van until night, when he stopped to get gas. Of course, as no one had more money, had to spend the night in the van.

**Haruka: ***angry* WHY YOU DON'T REMEMBER TO GET MONEY?

While Haruka arguing with Seta, Keitaro was in the back of the van with Sarah and Akemi, who slept in his lap.

**Sarah: ***looking Akemi sleeping* Hey idiot. Not that I'm very curious, but... how you knew Akemi's mother?

**Keitaro:** *ignoring the "idiot,"* That was a long time. I was 14 years old when I met her, and she was 15!

* * *

><p><strong>Keitaro: <strong>*sulk* I can't believe you got us into this, Haitani!

In the detention room Haitani had to endure the angry faces of Keitaro and Shirai to have them sent with him to detention.

**Haitani: **How I would guess that a pass at a girl would send us to detention?

Before Keitaro and Shirai answer something, the teacher entered the room dragging a girl by the ears. A girl with long black hair and bristling back, blue eyes and dressed like punk: Shane.

**Shane:** *annoyed* PUT ME ON THE FLOOR! I CAN WALK, YOU KNOW?

Haitani and Shirai, who already knew Shane, were scared to death. Keitaro, on the other hand, it was with eyes shining and blushed slightly, without knowing why.

Shane, after much fighting with the teacher (it wouldn't matter, since She was in detention), sat at a desk next to Keitaro.

**Shane: ***slight grin* Hello! I'm Shane.

**Keitaro:** *squeezing her hand* Nice to meet you, I'm Keitaro.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah: <strong>*arching an eyebrow* Simple as that?

**Keitaro: **It may seem to you. But this way so simple, and daily contact, which meant that we started dating after two weeks. Their courtship lasted only three months since she had to move, turning classmate Naru after repeating the year! I suspect it was because she became mother too soon.

**Sarah: **You not seen her after she moved?

**Keitaro: **No. And I'm not going to see her more. Akemi said she died two years ago in a plane crash.

**Sarah: **When she became your girlfriend?

**Keitaro: **It was in a school camp... when we lose.

* * *

><p>Keitaro and Shane were desperate, and to further improve the despair, began to rain heavily and the two became soaked.<p>

**Shane: ***pointing* We'll be there.

They entered in a empty cave and decided to wait for the rain to stop.

**Keitaro:** *embarrassed* _Should I ask now? Walks __Keitaro, you can! _Ahn... Shane, I know it's not the best time to talk about this, but... would you like to be my girlfriend?

Through the eyes wide with Shane, Keitaro thought she would refuse, before her give a warm smile and kiss him in the lips.

**Shane: **Accept that as a yes?

Keitaro could only nod, flushed through before Shane back to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Sarah was surprised when tears fell from the eyes of Keitaro, but soon realized why: he never would have romantic moments with Shane again.<p>

It was the next day, near noon, they reached their destination.

**Seta: ***stretching* Finally we come. I hope you are ready to dig.

**Haruka: **I really hope is that we can go home afterwards.

**Keitaro: ***confused* Is it just me or I'm listening to cry?

It wasn't just print, especially when a crowd came running and screaming. When they learned the reason, ran also was a huge robot with claws, which would be the envy even in Kaolla.

**Haruka: ***angry* YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT WE WOULD HAVE TO GET AWAY WITH ROBOT CLAWS, SETA!

**Seta: **I don't know why they are chasing us. Seriously!

**Akemi:** DADDY!

The claw of the robot grabbed Akemi, preventing it from escaping. Fortunately, Keitaro acted quickly and hung in the claw, being pulled along into the robot.

**Haruka: **KEITARO!

Inside the robot, both Keitaro and Akemi were arrested in a cell until somebody comes. Akemi pale: was the director of the orphanage.

**Director: ***evil smile* Hello Akemi. Long time no see. In fact, it makes only a few months, but no matter. And I see you found your supposed father.

**Akemi: ***angry look* That's it! And you won't marry me anyone when I do 14 years old!

**Director: **Well, him won't prevent. The day you ran away, took a false copy of your birth certificate. The name of his father was wrong. Until I was wrong. In short: Keitaro Urashima, even though some similarity with you, isn't your real dad.

Akemi's eyes widened, before starting to cry.

**Director: ***turning to his companions* Take Akemi to my room. I want to keep an eye on her. With the boy... do what you want.

Keitaro had no way to prevent that took Akemi as soporific put on your face. Before collapsing, the last thing he saw was trying to break free and Akemi begging for his help.

* * *

><p><strong>Voice: <strong>Keitaro. Keitaro, wake up!

The voice did Keitaro awakening, a little confused as though he was in a cell, didn't recognize the place a little dark as it was. Much less who was in front of him, because the person was wearing a black overcoat with a hood.

**Keitaro: **W-who are you?

**Person:** A person you've known a long time ago. And I'm telling you that I'm not the little girl of promise... Keita-kun.

Keitaro's eyes widened. There was one person who called him that way.

**Keitaro:** Shane?


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 5.**

When Shane took off her overcoat, Keitaro got a shock: one of her arms and her two legs were mechanical, not to mention the right side of her face with a kind of metal plate with a false eye.

**Shane: ***embarrassed* I know, I'm horrible in this state.

**Keitaro: **I suspect the answer, but... what happened to you during these two years?

**Shane: **The plane crash made everyone think I was dead, but I was the only survivor, although I had entered into a coma. I don't know what happened to my body, but when I awoke from a coma, had his limbs amputated and bandaged face, because I lost a part of it, with an eye and...

**Keitaro: ***shiver* Better skip this part. But how you find Akemi and me?

**Shane: **Through the locket I gave Akemi: it has a locator. Actually, I am proud of you for having protected Akemi.

**Keitaro: ***head down* I am grateful, but... Now I can't more. They took Akemi and even said that I am not her father.

**Shane: ***angry* You aren't her father? Of course you are her father! And I'm sure why I'm not date anyone else after leaving the school.

Keitaro looked up, surprised, before you get an angry look.

**Keitaro: **So they LIE?

**Shane: **It is what it seems! Come, I'll get you out. Go away from the bars.

Shane's false eye, left a sort of laser, which cut the grid cell and freed Keitaro. Of course, just making noise, attracting the attention of the director, who was with Akemi tied in a control room of the robot.

**Director: **But what was that?

**Deputy Director: **There is an intruder on board.

**Director: ***angry* WHAT? FIND HIM NOW!

**Deputy Director: ***looking at the camera* No need to go to the intruder. The intruder is coming to us. And it looks like Keitaro Urashima is coming with him.

The deputy director was right: in five minutes, Shane and Keitaro invaded the control room. Akemi's eyes widened, ever expected to see her mother there, much less alive!

**Akemi: ***excited* MOM!

**Director: ***evil smile* Well, well: Shane Takarashi. I thought the plane crash killed you! It seems that I miscalculated.

**Shane: **You're right, Aranit.

**Keitaro: ***surprised* You know her?

**Shane: **My sister-in-law who runs an orphanage. *turning to Aranit* I knew you were behind the legacy of my family, but never thought I'd go that far.

**Aranit: **I would do even worse than that. *angry* It isn't fair you inherit everything, while his brother didn't inherit anything and left me in misery when he died!

**Shane: **My brother was humble, unlike you. And now you will pay for what did to my daughter and Keitaro.

Shane destroyed the control panel after this talk, using the handle of her mechanical arm, making the huge robot lose control and begin to fall. Of course, before that happens, Shane jumped up out of the robot with Keitaro and Akemi, using a parachute that was found.

Akemi, Keitaro and Shane were completely lost, and still was night. Still, they continued walking, with Keitaro carrying a sleeping Akemi in the back.

**Shane: ***slight grin* I was always sure you would be a good father, Keitaro. I regret not telling you earlier about Akemi. I couldn't find you.

**Keitaro: **Sorry about that, Shane. Hey, look! It is dawning!

Keitaro pointed to the rising sun, and both had to agree: it was a beautiful view and very romantic. With the sunrise, they also managed to locate a city. Keitaro was surprised to recognize it: it was Todai, the city of the couple.

**Shane: ***embarrassed* The city of the couple... It's kind of strange to be here when we aren't committed. Are you committed, Keitaro?

**Keitaro: **No more. I dated a girl, but she was kind of hard to handle, then I finished with her just before Akemi to go live with me. Unfortunately, she still sputters when she sees a girl next to me.

**Shane: **Apparently, it didn't take the breakup well. What's her name?

**Keitaro: **You know her. I'm talking about Naru Narusegawa.

**Shane: ***arching an eyebrow* Narusegawa, eh? It isn't surprising that dating didn't work! She calls you pervert and indecisive, as she did with all the other guys?

**Keitaro: **These are some of the things she calls me. But changing the subject, I'll take what we're here and try to talk to my aunt Haruka and Seta at the phone.

Shane nodded and waited with Akemi in a cafeteria table, while Keitaro was a pay phone across the street.

**Akemi: ***looking around* Mom, people don't stop to look over here and whisper.

**Shane: ***vein in her forehead* I knew that my mechanical prostheses would draw attention, but I didn't think would call that much. HEY, STOP STARING AT HERE AND WILL CARE FOR YOUR LIVES!

Shane not only pitched a shack because Keitaro entered the cafeteria after talking on the phone.

**Keitaro: **All right, Shane. I warned that we are in Todar and they said they will arrive here in a few hours. Oh, and said the police found you sister-in-law and her henchmen, leading them to jail. Will take about 30 years in jail.

**Shane: ***excited* Really? That's great!

Moved by the excitement, Shane jumped in Keitaro's neck and kissed him, with the same desire when he asked her to be your girlfriend years ago, and he returned the kiss, without guilt. After all, was no longer with Naru and shouldn't explain to anyone.

**Akemi: **Uh... mother?

The two stopped kissing, not only because Akemi was unfunny, but also because people were whispering again. Losing patience, Shane was taking satisfaction and everyone ran out of fear. In the end, she left the cafeteria sulking with Keitaro and Akemi behind, trying to hide they laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narration and speech

_Italic: thinking_

**Chapter 6.**

Shane didn't deny that she was delighted: it was the first time she saw so many brides together. Keitaro was also impressed: the last time he was in Todai, was more concentrated in the ruins of the site than on-site.

Akemi, on the other hand, had only one idea in mind.

**Akemi: **Daddy, Mommy, why you aren't enjoy what we're here and get married?

The question was a surprise to both. The dating of them had ended nearly eight years, but not because they wanted to. In the background, still felt the same thing of the past one another, but never imagined marrying.

**Shane: **I think, for me, wouldn't be a problem. My feelings haven't changed, even with the years. And you, Keitaro? Does it still feel the same?

**Keitaro: ***unsure* I think so, but... I'm afraid of ruining your life. Do you think, if married, would work?

**Shane: **Who knows... But even that didn't work out, divorce solves everything. And we remain friends! Why not take the chance?

Keitaro gave a slight smile, before agreeing Shane and pull the wrist, run with her. Akemi, which was fortunate, was back them.

**Shane: ***surprise* Where do we go?

**Keitaro: **The last time I was here, there was an altar in the ruins of MolMol, located here at all. That's where Haruka and Seta married.

But the surprise was general when, on arriving there, finding not only Seta, Haruka and Sarah, but also the entire staff of the Hinata Inn. On the airship, Keitaro soon guessed that Haruka called the Inn and asked for girls's help when Keitaro and Akemi were kidnapped.

**Kitsune: ***as shocked as Naru* No way! This girl with Keitaro is... Shane Takarashi!

**Haruka: ***hugging Keitaro and Akemi* Keitaro, Akemi, glad you are fine.

**Keitaro: **How you knew we would come here?

**Sarah: **We didn't know. My father wanted to land here.

**Naru: ***pointing* KEITARO, STUPID PERVERT! WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITH HER?

**Shane: ***hitting for Keitaro* IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, NARUSEGAGÁ, WE WILL MARRY! HERE, IN THIS ALTAR!

**Motoko:** _Apparently, managed to bring Shane back from the grave, even if not "complete"! __It's hard to believe that Keitaro ended with Naru and will soon marry this girl full of protheses._

Still, the wedding took place, with Kaolla performing the ceremony as did Haruka and Seta. The honeymoon was in Kyoto, where Keitaro and Shane had another child, a beautiful baby boy named Kuno. Sure Naru took to accept it, but she did.

And the entire credit goes to Akemi, the little Urashima who joined their parents again after so many years.

THE END!


End file.
